<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditions by LuxLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203072">Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise'>LuxLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas traditions, F/M, Fluff, Older man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy searches for a Christmas tradition for her and Sirius after they are married.</p><p>Muggle A/U!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts">LumosLyra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Fairest of the Rares Secret Santa Exchange!</p><p>I wrote this fluffy little piece for the wonderful LumosLyra! I hope you enjoy the pairing and the story!</p><p>No beta, all mistakes are my own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Growing up, Pansy had no Christmas traditions. Her parents had been very hands-off and weren’t interested in creating any sort of yule-tide memories with their only daughter. They had been more interested in what others thought of them instead of actually caring for her. Pansy had always told herself she didn’t care, that one day she would have her own family and would start traditions of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had grown up much the same way, distant parents who had cast him aside when he hadn’t followed what they wanted for him. They had met through mutual friends, his godson Harry was married to her best friend, Daphne. There had been sparks the moment they were introduced. His tattoos screamed bad boy and the glint in his eye told her he loved a bit of mischief. When he had taken the hand she had proffered and left a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist, Pansy had been a goner. Three years later, they were married, much to her parent’s dismay and all of their friends delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was their third Christmas and they still didn’t have any traditions that they could pass on to their children. Building gingerbread houses their first holiday together hadn’t gone well when Sirius had eaten all the icing before they had even gotten started. Last year, Pansy bought them matching pyjamas to wear on Christmas eve. Sirius had refused to wear them, stating they were itchy and constricting. Pansy wasn’t sure why she wanted a child when she obviously already had one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that perhaps they didn’t really need traditions until they actually had children, Pansy gave up trying to find one for them. She wished she could say she had put it from her mind but she thought about it constantly in the lead up to the holiday. Sirius didn’t seem to care about traditions and if he noticed her strange mood, he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Christmas Eve, Pansy lounged around her and Sirius townhome in London, staring at the lights on the Christmas tree as the sun started to go down. Sirius hadn’t returned home from the shop he owned with his two best friends, James, and Remus, where they sold motorbikes and she was beginning to get a bit worried. A knock at the door pulled her from her musings and she stood with a stretch and opened the front door. A box was on the step, a small card on top. Looking around, she didn’t see anyone so she took the box inside, pulling the card off as she shut the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’ve been looking for a tradition for us to do and you haven’t found one yet. Take this box upstairs and be ready to go at eight this evening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clutching the note to her chest, Pansy grinned down at the box. Rushing up the stairs to the master bedroom. Sitting the box on the bed, she pulled the green silk ribbon that was wrapped around it and took the lid off. Green tissue paper the same colour as the ribbon was inside, opening that, she found a black silk dress. Black lace covered the bodice and the silk cascaded down to her feet. With a smile, Pansy draped the dress over the back of a chair in the room and hurried off to shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet knock at the door and Pansy took a deep breath. She felt nervous even though the man picking her up was her husband, it was an excited nervous though, and she couldn’t wait to see what he had planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the door open, she smiled at Sirius who was leaning against the door frame, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. When he caught sight of her, he blew smoke out of his nose and tossed the cigarette into a pot on the step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous, love. Are you ready?” He asked her, pulled her against him tightly, kissing just below her earlobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running her hand against the stubble on his cheek, she smiled. “Always, what are we doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius barked out a laugh, pulling her down the steps to a limo she hadn’t noticed before. Holding the door open for her, he winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could go look at lights around the city, in style.” Pansy grinned and allowed him to help her into the limo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is something we can do every Christmas Eve, even after we have a litter of kids running around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled as the limo started to move. This was exactly what she had been searching for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>